


The New Chakal

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Channel [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, Demonic Possession, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A cute ghost girl possess Vice Principal Chakal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is similar to Steven Universe episode The New Lars

School bell rings

Everyone was going to their classes.

Vice Principal Chakal said "STRAIGHTEN THOSE TEETH! DON'T CHALLENGE ME!?"

But Lucia appears behind him

"Hey Vice Principal Chakal"

Vice Principal Chakal screamed

Lucia said "I need to write a poem for the writing club"

Vice Principal Chakal growled

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo went to their classroom.

Frida said "That was ghostly awesome!"

Marigraciela said "I know if we made Vice Principal Chakal mad something bad happens"

Clock transition

In the cafeteria, Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were eating but Lucia appears behind them.

"Hey guys"

They screamed

Manny said "What is it!?"

"I just heard about a Mexican urban legend about a girl who was raped and murdered by her strict principal"

Marigraciela and Frida gasped

"That's so tragico"

"After her death, her ghost possess her principal for what he did to her"

Pablo and Manny gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Vice Principal Chakal was sleeping in his room until he hears a soft yet somber girl voice.

"What did you do this to me"

Vice Principal Chakal wakes up "Wh-who's there!?"

Suddenly he saws the ghost of a abused girl with a dirty and tattered school uniform. She has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin with bruises.

"How could you let this happen"

"N-no"

But she walked into Vice Principal Chakal and everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Vice Principal Chakal awakes

Vice Principal Chakal groaned "Where am I"

But Vice Principal Chakal see a ghost girl from earlier in the mirror.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

And then he screams as his house shakes.

Clock transition

Vice Principal Chakal went to his office.

But Marigraciela and Frida appears behind him

Vice Principal Chakal screamed

"Why you little-"

But Vice Principal Chakal's red eyes turned pink.

"Ninitas!"

Marigraciela and Frida's jaws dropped

Marigraciela said "Uh are you okay you seem stressed"

Vice Principal Chakal said "Of course i'm okay I'll be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Clock transition

At the cafeteria, everyone were eating.

Manny said "Hey guys it Vice Principal Chakal's gonna be okay"

Frida said "He'll be fine maybe he's going through the ghostly phase"

They see Vice Principal Chakal singing cheerful songs as He was dancing.

But he realized.

Vice Principal Chakal said "Aaaaah!!! What am I doing!?"

Marigraciela and Frida laughed

Pablo said "Or maybe he was possessed by the ghost of a school girl who was raped by her principal"

Manny, Frida and Marigraciela shuddered.


End file.
